What I Love About You
by FullofHeart12
Summary: On a quest to win over the boy you love, you find yourself stuck in a hard place. Things have changed for the better,for you at least. But as everything is going right will you give all of it up to help the one you love? The summer before Junior year leads to adventure and drama even romance,but what will happen when helga goes missing, and only one person knows where she is?
1. The Start

**So guys this is my first story on fan fiction and the first one I'm attempting to write. I know I prob have some mistakes and I have gone through it but if you catch something let me know so I can fix it! :) It might start off a little slow but it will get better! I promise. :) **

**O and I'm not to positive about the title but I'll think it over. anyway I hope you guys enjoy it and I'd love to hear feedback. but remember it's my first story and I'm nervous about posting it so try not to be too critical! :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or it's characters! Only the idea and future characters of my own! **

**Oooo If you haven't make sure to visit the HA FB Group and sign the petition! We have a contest going on this Halloween! :) **

**Anyway I'm done rambling ahah: Go ahead! Read. have fun! **

**Chapter 1**

**The Start**

* * *

Buzzz… Buzz….Buzz…

"Psstttt…. Helgaaaa"

Buzz..THUMP!

"HUH WHAT?!" Helga jumped up from her desk and quickly looked around, trying to find the source of the loud noise that had disturbed her. Pink colored her cheeks as she realized she had fallen asleep in class again. The teacher as usual, hadn't taken notice and continued to stare at her computer screen while the rest of the class was busy packing their bags.

The bell was about to ring and she looked around her desk to find her phone. She could have sworn she left it under her arm, wiping the sleep from her eyes she turned as she heard footsteps approach her from behind.

"Boy howdy miss Helga this is the third time this week you've fallen asleep." Stinky bent down and retrieved her phone from the floor and placed it back on her desk. She stared up at him for a second as she stood, " I know stinky" trying to make her way towards the door just as the bell rang.

To avoid any further questions she knew she had to get out of fast, there was no time to stand around and explain herself to him, _like she would have anyway_ but as she made it to the door she threw her head back and gave a quick "thanks" before exiting the room.

Helga had to make one more stop before heading out and as she grabbed Arnold's homework from his teacher she ran into phoebe in the hall.

"Hey Helga, what are you doing?"

"I'm picking up Arnolds homework on my way over, I assume you grabbed Geraldo's?" shooting her an all knowing smile and watching as phoebes face turned a bright red.

"I did, isn't it strange that they both are out and sick with food poisoning?"

"No, that's what those numbskulls get for having an eating contest, especially with our own cafeteria food! They should know better than that." Helga chuckled as she remembered watching both boys dart out of the cafeteria in order to find a bathroom.

"Ya aha, well I must be going I promised Gerald I'd be over after school ended, see ya later Helga!"

"Bye pheebs"

The two friends separated outside the school and took off towards their friends' houses.

* * *

About an hour later after she dropped off her stuff at home and picked up some soup and snacks at the store Helga made her way up Arnolds stoop. She knocked, trying not to be too loud in hopes that he wasn't awoken by the sound. It didn't take long before the door swiftly opened to reveal Phil standing in the doorway looking exhausted.

"Well If I don't say so myself the little girl with the pink dress and one eye brow." Hahaha he laughed quietly as he motioned for her to come in.

"Phil" Helga said as she scooted past him. Ever since Helga and Arnold had become friends after that one long night before freshman year, Helga had spent a lot of time at the boarding house. She knew all the boarders and Arnold's grandparents, even though Arnold wasn't aware of that. But even though she was welcomed Phil always liked picking on her for other "unknown reasons".

"Sorry, Arnold's still up in his room, hasn't moved and won't eat. He probably smells too." Phil shook his head and lightly laughed as he remembered the smell of his grandson the last time he entered that room of his. "poor boy won't get up and shower even. I'd be careful if I was you."

Helga laughed thinking about Arnold _smelling bad_ as if that could happen. The boy always smelled good, at least to her.

"Anyway I wanted to thank you for coming by, I need to make my way to the hospital and the way he's been acting I wasn't too sure what to do, he doesn't listen to me. Hopefully you can get him to eat? He tends to agree with you." Phil shot her a sly smile as he made his way towards the front door.

Helga watched as Phil grabbed a bag and coat and turned around in the door "thanks, I'll be back soon." And with that Helga stood for a moment before turning on her heel and running up the stairs.

* * *

Helga quietly knocked on Arnolds door before sticking her head in.

She whispered "Arnold.." There was no answer. Continuing in and quickly shutting the door behind her as she made her way to his desk to set down his homework and her bag. The sheets rustled and made Helga turn around.

"Hi" Arnold mumbled as he tried to open his eyelids.

Boy was he cute. Helga could hear her heart beating loudly in her chest. She took a minute before slowly making her way to sit on the end of his bed.

"Hey" she waited for him to sit up against his pillow as he shifted his weight around.

"Your grandpa told me you still haven't eaten anything, and you have been sleeping all day. " She made her way up closer towards his head to feel his forehead. All she got for a response was a grunt as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"Arnold", leaning in to pull the sheet away from his face she took a whiff of him "Boy you really do need a shower, alright that's it lets go, get up, were changing these sheets and getting you cleaned up." No Response. "Come on football head. MOVE." Helga tugged on his arm to try to bring him to his feet.

"No Helga I don't feel well enough" he protested but didn't have time as she shot back.

"No, No Helga. Come on bucko, this is for your benefit you can't miss anymore school we only have next week left and finals you have to study for this weekend."

She quickly ripped his sheets off revealing his chest; it took everything Helga had to not go into monologue mode right then and there, even if she has seen him shirtless before. Quickly turning her head away she inwardly swooned.

"Arnold please tell me you are wearing your Shorts." He shifted and looked under the sheet.

"yes, of course" rolling his eyes as he kicked the remainder of the sheets off his feet. Helga laughed as she turned back around and grabbed his arm to help lift him up.

"Good, cause that wouldn't be a site I'd want to see" she tried to hold back a grin as Arnold just sighed.

"Whatever you say Helga."

* * *

It had been about fifteen minutes since Helga had shoved Arnold into the bathroom and made her way downstairs to make his favorite soup. After his shower he climbed the stairs back to his room, towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping from his hair as he walked in. He saw that Helga finished making his bed with new sheets and was putting a new pillowcase on. She turned and motioned to his couch where his pajamas were laid out and then went back to finishing with the bed. He slowly made his way over to grab his clothes.

"I'm not looking football head, hurry up"

Arnolds face turned red but quickly pulled his shirt over his head and then used the towel to cover himself as he put his pants on. He made his way over to Helga who was standing and facing the bookshelf with her hands over her eyes. Arnold sat down on his bed.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now Helga." He laughed as he saw her peeking through her fingers.

"Good, It only took you five years! Geesh, now lay back down and then I'll gra.."

"Helga you don't have to take care of me… but thank you for making my bed."

Helga glanced over her shoulder before turning around with the soup in her hands.

"yeah yeah you're welcome football head, what are friends for right?" she shot him a smile as she commanded him to lay back down. As soon as he did she handed over the soup and made sure he grabbed it before she place the bed tray over his lap.

"Chicken noodle soup! Thanks Helga" She watched as he began to devour the bowl.

"You're welcome hair boy, It's like you haven't eaten in weeks, ooo and before I forget I put your homework on your desk.

"Thanks"

Arnold continued to eat his soup as he watched Helga pull out her pink notebook like she has done so many times before and continue to write. He always wondered what she spent her time writing about, he thought to ask but decided against it. So the next half hour was spent in silence as he ate and she concentrated on her writing.

Arnold wasn't sure how or why everything had changed between him and Helga but as he continued with his soup, he thought back to freshman year when they had both started hanging out. He'd help her by listening to her family problems while she sat and listened to his. _Not that he had problems at the boarding house but he would tell her stories about his parents and when they sat their she would just listen._ He wasn't sure what it was about Helga that made it so easy for him to open up too, I mean heck he didn't even tell Gerald some of the things they had talked about. But looking at her now, just writing and sitting peacefully at the end of his bed he was glad he had someone to listen, he was glad that he had not given up on her like so many others have, happy that she finally could show him her nice side and he was glad that they had become close friends.

* * *

**Ok so that was ch.1! hope it wasn't too bad. I have the next couple done but still have to edit them and change some things so prob a couple days for the upload. and school started today so yuck haha. it is 4:30 am and i'm going to bed. **

**Please R & R (I'm assuming thats read and review) right? **

**Like i said first story. Thanks guys night! :) **


	2. The Plan

Alright so here is chapter two! The bold,italic section is a flashback with the break's below, that's probably how I will handle those. *flashback* *EFB* = end flash back. and the italic words alone are inside of Helga's head, or what she's thinking if that makes sense. anyway hope you enjoy and review! let me know if you find any errors that I didn't catch like the fifth time haha.

**Disclaimer: **I have stated it once in the first chapter. :)

**What I Love About You**

**Chapter 2: The Plan**

* * *

**(A WEEK LATER)**

Helga was waiting as phoebe finished backing up her locker now that it was the end of their last day of school. The summer before their junior year was about to start, just as soon as their feet hit that sidewalk.

"yo phoebe!"

"ugh, don't look now but here comes tall hair boy" Helga made an exaggerated sigh and fell into the locker.

"Helga" phoebe shot her a smile before turning to see Gerald stop in front of her locker. His smile was just as big as he pulled her in for a hug. Helga listened to them giggle and laugh before motioning to the back of her throat with her finger. Gerald saw her motion and quickly released phoebe as a blush crept up his cheeks.

"O hey Pataki"

"Gerald" He nodded his head and turned his attention back to phoebe

"What are you doing here Gerald? Where's Arnold?" she turned back to finish packing her bag as he continued to talk.

_Geesh for someone who is so organized it sure takes forever for her to pack her locker, heck all I did was throw everything in my bag!_

"Just came to see if you ladies wanted to join us for a movie tonight, we're trying to get the gang together before the summer starts, and everyone gets too busy"

Phoebe laughed as she shut her locker and looked to Helga and watched her friend roll her eyes. Helga pushed her body off the locker leaning around phoebe now.

"Sure Geraldo I guess, what time?"

"Meet at Arnold's at 7, were gonna walk to the theatre from there" he slowly started to back away before turning on his heel.

"Alright see you then Gerald!" phoebe flashed him a smile before he turned to leave.

"This is great right Helga?! One big get together to start off the summer!"

"yeah sure phoebe…. Just great." By now Helga had grabbed Phoebe's arm and was making haste towards the doors and into the sea of kids screaming and running to catch their buses.

Summer had finally begun.

* * *

It was 6:40pm and Helga was pacing back and forth in front of Phoebe's house, she was waiting for her to come out so they could head to Arnold's. She decided earlier that she needed to dress up, not just because this is going to be the last weekend before she leaves, but it may also be the last weekend she might ever see him again and she wanted to make an impression. She and Arnold have been friends for almost two years, and every time they have hung out she would attempt to flirt a little, nothing drastic but she was really beginning to believe that boy was beyond dense. She reached in her dress pocket and pulled out her phone.

"Hey I'm outside, are you ready yet?"

"Almost done! I'm coming!" Phoebe's voice rang in the phone as Helga flipped it shut.

She walked towards the stoop and took a seat. Although Phoebe said she was coming Helga knew better. Since they both decided to dress up for their guys she knew phoebe would be taking longer to get ready than usual. Helga sat and took notice of a rock sitting on the side-walk, leaning over she proceeded to pick it up. She tossed it up and down and then back and forth in her hands. While she played with the rough object it brought her back to her freshman year, a memory she loved dearly.

* * *

*Flashback*

**_Helga had been sitting on the docks edge, feet dangling over the end, pink book and pen spread out next to her and now a small gray bag of rocks sat in her lap. She had been here for about an hour already, just thinking to herself and jotting more poems down in her little pink book. _**

_**'O Arnold, the one who holds the key, the one who is too blind to see. How is it you always know the right thing to say and can see me for who I really am, but you can't see my true feelings? I suppose it's for the best, I'm not ready to confess yet. But I'm tired of all the games, how can I express myself and finally tell you ho…'**_

**_"Helga?" shocked from being interrupted, she quickly turned standing while she grabbed her notebook and slamming it shut in her hands. _**

**_"What Arnoldo, can't a girl get some peace and quiet without being interrupted! Geesh!"_**

**_"Yeah, I was just wondering why you were sitting out here by yourself is all" Arnold rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly before starting to head closer towards Her._**

**_"What I can't sit by myself in peace!"_**

**_"No Helga I ... never mind…. Anyway what were you doing?"_**

**_"O nothing interesting football head just sitting here thinking and tossing rocks into the water" Helga had made her way back towards the end of the dock. Taking her seat, she watched as Arnold sat down next to her and grabbed a rock from her bag. Silence overtook them for a while. _**

**_"Isn't it nice out today?" Arnold asked as he tried to think of something else to talk about._**

**_"I guess" Helga sighed as she skipped another rock into the water and looked down at her feet. Arnold noticed the tone of her voice and leaned to his side a little to look at her face. _**

**_"Helga, is everything ok?" he tried to get her to attention. She sat there and just sighed again. Pausing for a moment Arnold thought of his options; suddenly without hesitating he reached to grab Helga's hand._**

**_A shock sent through her as he touched her hand. Her first reaction was to push away but instead she shot her head around "Hey, what do you think you'r…."_**

**_*EFB*_**

* * *

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" Helga shouted as her hand was suddenly gripped and was being pulled down the street.

"We're going too be late Helga! Come on!" Phoebe had grabbed Helga's hand as she ran out of the house. She took longer than usual and knew they would be cutting it close.

"Geesh pheebs slow your roll. We still have ten minutes before we have too be there." Helga had stopped her friend from dragging her down the sidewalk and proceeded with her normal pace. Tonight maybe special, but it doesn't mean they had to rush into it or anything.

"I know. I'm sorry Helga I guess I'm just nervous is all. Do you think I look alright?" Phoebe stopped and turned towards her friend who looked as if she had just been asked the most ridiculous question in the world.

"Phoebe, you look great! Gerald won't know what hit him!" Helga laughed as she proceeded down the road. Phoebe looked at her friend and jogged after her.

"Hey Helga wait up!" as soon as she reached her they started talking about the night and how they had hoped it would go. Neither of them knew what movies were playing but I guess that's the fun in just showing up. They continued to walk in silence until phoebe was the first to break it.

"Helga….have you thought of how you're going to tell Arnold you're leaving?" Helga stopped for a moment and gathered her thoughts before continuing to walk.

"No pheebs I haven't. I mean I'm afraid if I tell him, everything I've worked for will go downhill. It's been really great hanging out with him and talking without fighting all the time that I …. I just don't want to ruin it now."

"I understand... but don't you think Arnold will too? You're only going too be gone for two months. It won't be that long and I'm sure nothing drastic will change once you come back either."

_That's what I'm most afraid of. _

"Yeah, I know phoebe but.. I don't know.. that's not the only thing that bugs me. What if…"

"What Helga? What if what?" Helga sighed.

"What if while I'm gone he starts to hang out with another girl and starts to like her like her.. I mean, I won't be here and I'll lose him completely." Helga stopped, turned and glanced at Phoebe before she returned her eyes to her feet. Phoebe paused a moment collecting her thoughts.

"Well Helga, I don't think, even if that were to happen that Arnold would forget you, or you wouldn't be friends anymore. You've worked so hard at being his friend, that he knows how nice of a person you are, he's always known."

"ya but that hasn't stopped him before. I mean look at Lila, Ruth, Summer…"Phoebe placed her hand on Helga's shoulder.

"Yes, but also look at the fact that you hadn't shown any interest in him either, you were always mean and yelling or throwing spit balls at him. You have to show him your feelings or he won't get it."

Helga continued to round the corner as they were getting closer towards Arnold's house. They could see their friends at the opposite end of the block and butterflies started to form in their stomachs just thinking about tonight. Phoebe grabbed Helga's hand again to stop her one last time.

"I have an idea."

"What's your idea?" Helga turned abruptly to face her friend, curious about what it could be.

"Well, like I said before you have never told or given Arnold any clue that you like him, right? (_Right...) _So…. what if you give him something to work with. Flirt, be extra nice. You leave on Monday so that means you have the weekend to express it and then he'll have time while you're gone to really think everything through." Phoebe rushed through her explanation to make sure Helga wouldn't cut her off. She then looked to Helga hoping her plan made sense. She stood there as her friend seemed to process what she had said.

_She's right, I never have given him any real clues towards my feelings. I guess it couldn't hurt. Hopefully it will work. I have two more days to make Arnold realize how I feel about him, and I have no time to waste. _

Determined now, Helga looked at Phoebe and slowly an evil smirk began to rise to her face. Phoebe looked puzzled for a second only to find her being dragged back down the sidewalk towards their group of friends.

"That's a great plan Pheebs! We have no time to waste! come on!" and with that Helga had seemed to lose her fear and nerves and began to put her plan into action.

* * *

There's ch.2 guys it took longer because I actually changed a lot. Well hope it was alright! :)

R & R ! :) *


	3. A Plan put into Action

Explanation at the bottom & the guest Review responses at the bottom as well! :)

**Disclaimer: check ch.1's. **

**Chapter 3. **

**A Plan put into Action. **

* * *

Rhonda, Sid, Stinky and Eugene sat on the steps of Arnold's stoop while the rest of the gang stood around waiting for the last two members.

"If I have to sit any longer in this one of a kind dr…"

"You don't have to sit Rhonda" Sid was reaching to take out his phone, no one had even noticed their two friends walk up.

"Somebody call them, they should be here by now" Nadine looked at her watch as she let out a loud sigh.

"I'm calling Helga" Sid began to dial her number.

Helga and Phoebe were now standing behind Gerald and Arnold, they both laughed quietly as they waited for her phone to ring…

As soon as the ringtone went off everybody jumped and turned around to stare at the source of the sound. Helga picked up her phone and flipped it open "sorry" she voiced as she placed it towards her ear.

"Hello, Sid are you there?" a grin began to form upon her face.

"Very funny Helga, we can't see you from over here" he closed his phone and got up to face her. As soon as he pushed Gerald aside his mouth dropped and he stood there shocked.

"Helga? Phoebe?" Sid had acted like he had never seen pretty girls before. Everyone was shocked to say the least, out of everybody they knew, no one expected Helga Pataki or Phoebe to dress up.

"Ok ok enough starring can we go already my dress is starting to wrinkle" Rhonda stood as she made her way past the boys and started to drag Sid along. At that moment everyone snapped back to reality and started to follow Rhonda, she had already made her way towards the movie theatre. Gerald wrapped phoebes arm around his and started to follow the rest of the group. He slowly leaned down to whisper in her ear which in turn made her giggle and blush a bright red.

"You look great babe." Phoebe was wearing a new blue strapless dress with black flats. Her hair was pulled up into a pony and had a white flower tucked into the band of the tie itself.

"Thank you Gerald you look handsome as well" although he was dressed in his regular clothing Phoebe always liked the way he looked. They continued down the sidewalk to catch up to the others.

...

Helga stood there for another second as if she was hesitant. She could feel Arnold's eyes on her, so she slowly turned and began to follow the rest of their friends. Suddenly Arnold grabbed her arm and turned her back around to face him.

"Helga you….. Look great" he reached his arm up to rub the back of his neck as a huge smile spread across his face. Helga had learned to contain her swoons lately but the way her football head was staring at her, he was breaking her down. Without another thought she simply tugged on the strings of his jacket and pulled him closer towards her. Now they were almost nose to nose as she smiled and slowly began to stare into his eyes.

"Thanks Arnold, you're looking pretty cute yourself " she replied with a wink and proceeded to pull him along.

Arnold had to shake his head because he could have sworn he just saw Helga wink at him, he stumbled as she started to pull him away and follow the group. As they walked he took in her outfit; she was wearing a pink halter dress that started to flow under her bust, the top half had a slight shimmer too it. The dress cut off right above her knees and her long legs were met with a pair of black flats. Arnold moved his eyes up to her face, he notice she had straightened her hair, one bang swept to the side and complemented the curve of her cheek nicely. He never really noticed how long her hair had gotten, but when it was straight it reached the middle of her back. Trying not to stare he caught Helga glancing at him out of the corner of her left eye as they continued to walk. He quickly looked away before she could even see his blush creep up his cheeks. They had finally reached their friends and neither of the two teens wanted to be caught staring at each other.

…

Ahead of the two blondes Gerald had looked behind him to make sure his friend was following when he caught a glimpse of Arnold. "Uhh phoebe I think we're going to have a problem tonight." Phoebe turned to look at Helga and Arnold and smiled as they both were walking closer towards the group. She laughed and just tugged on Gerald's arm. "OoOo, no Gerald I think they will be just fine."

...

Meanwhile Helga had to mentally prepare herself, as she walked along Arnold. She couldn't help but think about how stupid she felt when she winked at him. Yeah sure the plan was to clue him in a little, but not blow her secret within the first ten minutes. Hopefully the rest of the night would go smoothly, she hadn't planned on flirting anymore until they had hit the dark theatre, then maybe she would be able to make a move.

* * *

Once everyone had walked into the theatre with their popcorn and candy in hand they had to search for seats. It was packed and that meant they would have to split up. No one was happy about it except for Helga who had a plan of her own. She knew Arnold was still staring at her with those puppy dogs eyes, so where she went, he would follow. There were two seats in the back of the theatre and Helga called them, every time she went to the show they always got stuck up front and she hated that, it was too close to the screen or there was always someone who was too tall and of course had to sit right in front of her. So as soon as she saw an opportunity she made a B line for the seats. Arnold looked at everyone else and Gerald gave him a look. Gerald shook his head and shrugged his shoulders before Phoebe pulled him closer to the front of the theatre leaving Arnold to look around for Helga. He looked until he spotted her and made his way over and down the row.

"Hey" he said as he sat down. "do you mind if I sit with you?"

She turned to flash a playful smile "not at all arnoldo"

He could feel his heart beat and his smile melted into a lovesick grin when she stared with those blue eyes into his. He didn't know what was coming over him, sure they had been friends and have hung out numerous times, but tonight it was like he was seeing her as another person. He loved the Helga he hung out with; the tomboy, the girl who was deep yet compassionate. Although he would never tell her he thought that, but then again he really never had seen her so dressed up before tonight and a little part of him found that he was attracted to her, ok not a little... a lot. It wasn't just her looks though; he had always loved how feisty she was even though she would take it out on him from time to time. As he turned back around he continued his personal conversation in his head. Thinking about how confusing tonight was going to be.

As the lights dimmed and the movie started Helga had secretly planned moves in her head for the upcoming show. She needed to show Arnold she may be his friend but she still had feelings for him without screaming them in his face. So as the romantic comedy began she leaned back in her seat and leaned toward him. The only thing in the way from her body contacting his was this stupid armrest. _There's always some small object in my way. _she mentally smacked herself before turning back to Arnold.

"Hey Arnold?" she whispered and he had turned to look at her.

"Yes"

"Do you care if I move this armrest up? The guy next to me doesn't leave much room." Arnold glanced around her to look at the man, he had his arm on the rest but didn't seem to be hogging it. He looked back to helga and just nodded, seeing as he didn't want to start something during the movie.

She noticed his nod and thanked herself in her head that he went for it, as she moved the armrest into the back of the seat, with one quick motion she leaned into his side, laying her head against his left shoulder. Arnold shot a look down at helga but couldn't see her face. He shimmied his arm out from underneath her and placed it around her shoulder. He then felt a breath release against his chest as she snuggled against him. As he sat there trying to concentrate on the movie his mind constantly kept playing back the moment he saw her walk up tonight to the moment she wrapped herself around him in the theatre. Not sure what was going on he had to admit he didn't mind it.

Towards the end of the movie, Arnold noticed she hadn't moved and he felt bad because as the lights turned on in the theatre she was asleep and he didn't want to wake her. Once everyone cleared out Phoebe and Gerald made their way over to them.

...

Gerald walked down the aisle in front of Arnold and shot his friend a smile and started to laugh. Phoebe giggled until she got closer, hoping not to disturb helga.

"I feel bad waking her, she slept through most of the movie" Arnold glanced down at her sleeping form.

"Why don't you call her phone, that would scare her" Gerald said as he reached for his phone in his pocket.

"No Gerald don't I'll wake her up, but first" Phoebe reached into her pocket and pulled out her own camera phone. Arnold and Gerald both shared a confused look.

"O come on how often do you catch this?" Phoebe laughed as she snapped a picture of her best friend. Helga had her arms completely wrapped around Arnold's waist as she laid her head on his shoulder. She looked so peaceful that Phoebe felt bad for even waking her, she knew how much Helga would have enjoyed waking up in Arnolds arms, even if she hadn't admitted it to her, she could tell.

As she leaned in she tried to whisper "Helga the movie is over" but it came out in more of a shout as she tripped over a cup and started to fall. Gerald reacted and grabbed her by the waist.

In a second Helga jumped at the noise, she looked at Phoebe and Gerald leaning over the seat. As she slowly turned her head she saw Arnold sitting next to her with a nervous smile on his face. She anxiously rubbed the back of her arm as she looked to Phoebe "umm, did I fall asleep?"

Phoebe giggled as she pulled out her phone to show Helga. As her friend leaned forward to stare at the picture, she froze in her seat. Arnold seemed to notice and leaned in grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the theatre. They made their way to the side of the building out of the public eye and waited for Gerald and Phoebe.

"Look" Arnold began... "Helga it's fine, you fell asleep, no big deal ok?" he stared at her as she continued to look down.

"Arnold"

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hand" she looked up to see him blush and look away. Helga laughed and playfully smacked his shoulder. "It's alright football head you just grabbed my hand, no big deal" she smiled at the use of his own words.

"haha Helga, very funny" Arnold took his hand back and began to rub the back of his neck, as soon as he did, Gerald and phoebe rounded the corner.

"Hey guys, everybody already left do you want just walk home now?" Gerald was holding Phoebe's hand as they came closer and it only made the two blondes blush more. It was getting late and Helga knew she had to be up early tomorrow to make sure she had everything ready for her flight in two days._ she had a long list._ As Gerald and Phoebe passed by Arnold decided he would grab Helga's hand and walk her home too. They made it to the corner where they all had to eventually split. The four friends stood there for a moment until Phoebe broke the awkward silence.

"Well I had fun guys, I'm glad this is just the start of summer. Helga I'll see you tomorrow alright"

"Right Pheebs" Helga shot her a smile of appreciation because she hadn't gone on about the exact reason they would be hanging out.

"Night Arnold , Pataki." Gerald shouted as he was being pulled along. The two blondes stood there for a moment until Helga finally spoke.

"Arnold, I had fun tonight and I'm sorry about falling asleep on you it wa…"

"Don't worry about it" he waved it off with a smile "can I walk you home? It's getting late"

"O no I'll be fine arnoldo, Helga G. Pataki can take care of herself" she laughed as she rubbed the back of her arm with her free hand. _She had just realized they were still holding hands and Gerald hadn't given her crap for it. _

"Plus you're the opposite direction, its fine now go, get home" she took both hands as she made a shooing motion opposite of her. Arnold looked at the ground before returning his eyes to her gaze.

"Helga. It's not a problem I want to walk you home" she huffed as she tried to push him on.

"Please Arnold, just go I'll be fine really, and I need some time to think." His eyes looked like they were contemplating something, but before he could even protest or speak, she leaned up and kissed his cheek, and with a goodbye wave she was off, leaving Arnold standing there and staring at the spot she had once stood.

* * *

**Hey guys I know kind of a short chapter & I'm sorry a lot has happened in the past couple of days and I didn't feel like writing the end of this would help if it came from a sad place since this is such a lovey story i guess haha. but I had this chapter pretty much done besides editing the end and changing some things. So instead of waiting till the weekend I decided no hw tonight made for a good reason to get this finished so I can update more this weekend! :) **

**Anyway I would like to address some of the first reviews i recieved from the guest that left their name and have reviewed the beg of my story since I can't send you a personal message.**

**And I do 100% Appreciate your reviews guys. It really helps me and I like to here everyones thoughts about the story. If I haven't said it before I will not, not finish a story. so no worries! :) **

** anyway here it is: **

**Lisa M: Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying it! It's my first story attempt so I'm kind of nervous but i think it might be a shocker, I guess we'll see! :) Thanks for your review!**

**Robert: Thanks! yes, ch.2 is up and I hope you liked this chapter! :) Thanks for your review! :)**

**Ashlee: (In response to both reviews) Omy Thank you! I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it! yes i'm trying to stay true to character but i decided to actually try to keep helga sarcastic but more mature, she is getting older and i think she realizes a lot about herself and her feelings, and hopefully can come up with a way to express herself without being a bully. esp to arnold. but... it doesn't hurt to throw some of those scenes in there either! :) and yes she is going after arnold in a way haha. she knows what she wants and in this plot line she might only have one chance to express it! but i guess we'll find that out.. lol and i guess you do have a ff account if you have a story? I did see it by the way and it's on my list to read! I'm just trying to get the basics of these two stories i have down before diving into the tons of stories i have waiting for me to read haha! but i def will check it out! I really appreciate your reviews and am glad you like it so far! happy readings to you as well! :) **

**Thanks guys and I hope you all are doing well! :) **


End file.
